


Bets

by XxVMCxX (orphan_account)



Series: Young Justice Appreciation Month [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I was going to do the angst yesterday but guess who forgot?, I'm Sorry, M/M, ME - Freeform, anyways here's a Fic!, but I am now very attached to this AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/XxVMCxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were almost always bets on who would find out who their soulmate was the hard way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bets

No one got the chance to make bets on when Wally and Dick would find out. Once Batman and Flash had introduced them they had hit it off immediately, which, technically wasn't a bad thing.Wally had introduced himself as Wally West and had been cool with Dick not revealing his identity. But once Dick had found out Wally hadn't seen much of Gotham he declared it his 'Civil Duty' as a citizen of Gotham to change that. This would've been a nice gesture had Kid Flash not hugged him in thanks.

"Hey KF?" Dick nudged him.

"Yeah?"

"You can let go now" It's not that Dick wasn't enjoying the hug but Bruce and Flash were starting to shoot them weird looks. 

"Oh! Yeah, sorry!" Wally apologized as he attempted to let go of Dick.

Key word there:  _Attempted_   _  
_

"Have you been in any glue recently?" Wally asked. 

"Not that I'm aware of. Why?" Dick was confused, and why hasn't Wally let go yet?

"I can't let go" Wally stated 

"Hey I know I'm a catch but we have to patrol tonight remember?"Dick struggled not to laugh at Wally's face of annoyance. 

"Not  _won't_ let go, I  _can't_ let go" Wally tried once again to let go of the boy, shaking his arms around. This only succeeded in shaking Dick around.

"Hey! Watch it!" Dick yelled not enjoying being shaken around like a rag doll.

"Then let me let go!" Wally yelled back starting to get worried that he might be stuck to him forever.

(Now you can't really blame the kiddies for being worried as they haven't gotten to the topic of soulmates yet. They're young and they didn't really care.)

Dick looked to Batman who started to walk over to them. 

"Bruce! Help! He's not letting go!" Dick intended this to sound like a cry for help but it came out like more of a whine than anything. 

"Robin remember no names in the field." He turned to Wally "Now Wally do we have a problem here?" Bruce was mentally flipping through parenting books nothing really covered your vigilante son getting hugged too much by a kid in bright yellow spandex. 

"I'm not doing anything wrong! He's sticky! I can't let go! It's not my fault!" Wally plead scared of the look that Batman was sending him. 

"What do you mean you can't let go?" Batman asked Wally trying to- Oh. Wally was about to answer but Batman cut him off. "I Know what's happening" Both boys looked at him expectantly. By this point Flash had also come to see what the commotion was about.

"Why won't he let go?"

"Why can't I let go!" Both boys asked at the same time.

"You're soulmates" Barry choked on whatever he was eating behind him. Both boys made confused faces. 

" _Soulmates_?" Wally asked. He had never heard the term. What did that even mean?

"Yes soulmates" Batman confirmed nodding his head. He wasn't sure how to feel about this. None of the parenting books expected anyone to find their soulmate this young which now that he thought about it they really should have. 

Dick frowned in confusion. He was pretty sure he had heard someone use the term  _soulmate_ at the circus. One of the new clowns had met shaken hands with the contortionist and they had been stuck together for the rest of the night. They hadn't been able to perform. The word everyone had said was  _soulmates_. Then Dick got a scary thought. 

"Are we not allowed to patrol" Dick gasped with wide eyes. 

Flash and Batman looked at each other and nodded

"I'm sorry but due to the circumstances you two cannot patrol tonight." 

"No!"

"No!" 

Both boys yelled in unison. 

Wally had been looking forward to patroling Gotham and meeting Robin for weeks! Now he couldn't because he was  _soulmates!??_

Barry seemed to read Wallys mind and rested a hand on his shoulder

"Hey Kid it's okay we can come back another time, and you still get to meet Robin!" Barry gestures toward his soulmate. Wally glared. Barry continued "Plus it's late you shouldn't be stuck together long, Hey bats what time is it?" 

Bruce moved to check his watch then realized he wasn't wearing one. 

"Let me ask Alfred" 

( ~~Someone tell me how heroes tell time!None of them have watched!)~~

"Alfred What's the time?"

Alfred who had a watch checked the time.

"It's currently 12:45 am Master Bruce"

Flash who heard this made an interesting face. 

"So change of plans, since it is already past 12 it turns out you two are going to be spending the whole day together until you are unstuck." Both boys made horrified faces. "Don't think of it as a bad thing think of it as 'bonding time'" Wally and Dick simultaneously groaned.

"At least we don't have school tomorrow" Dick mumbled. Wally on the other hand had become aware of certain problems.

"How are we going to get anywhere?" 

(Now if you have ever hugged someone and I'm assuming you have you probably know that when you hug someone you cant exactly walk around while doing that.)

Batman and Flash looked at each other contemplating the question.

"Can't we just take the bat mobile?" Dick asked. He shifted speedsters were really warm and that was nice a couple minutes ago but he was starting to get really really hot. "Wally calm down you're getting really hot" Dick looked at him and realized he was also vibrating a tiny bit.

Wally didn't like the prospect of not being able to walk anywhere and was kinda freaking out. "Are you sure there's nothing you can do!?" Wally asked "I mean how long is the whole day? All 24 hours or just a couple? I have weekend homework! Where are we going to stay?"

"Woah kid that's a lot of questions and we're not really sure where your going to stay. You can't exactly change out of your costumes. Man I knew you would find your soulmate the hard way-"

"For now lets just help them get to the batmobile and then figure things out at the Batcave" Bruce interrupted before Flash could start babbling. He knew Flash was trying to deal with the closest thing he had to a kid finding his soulmate. He was t really sure how he felt about that either. But that was for later "We'll probably have to cary you two because I doubt you can walk around like that" Beuce was correct as both boys tried and failed to move around. "Flash grab Kid Flash's legs and I'll grab his torso make sure Robin is on top to make this easier."

"Gotcha!" Flash sped To the other side of the two boys and grabbed Wally's legs while Bruce carried his torso.

"Wow you are heavier than you look" Wally grunted when Robins weight was put on him. 

Dick stuck out his tongue.

To get comfortable in the car Dick ended up in Wallys lap with his legs on either side of Wally and Wally's arms still around him. How was Dick still smaller than Wally? 

"Hey are you blushing?" Wally asked. Dick thought about that was he blushing.

"I'm not sure" Dick looked at Wally and noticed a splash of red on his cheeks "Are you blushing?"

Wally turned away

"No" he mumbled.

This was going to be an interesting day.


End file.
